Bus Malam dan Secangkir Ronde
by MiracleUsagi
Summary: Berkali-kali ia ke sini, berkali-kali pula mencicip nikmat hangat segelas ekstrak jahe. Namun pesonanya benar-benar sulit terlewatkan. Pun dengan penjual manis yang entah kapan menjadi hafal akan dirinya. / Matsuhana / AU!Indonesia


Berkali-kali ia ke sini, berkali-kali pula mencicip nikmat hangat segelas ekstrak jahe. Namun pesonanya benar-benar sulit terlewatkan. Pun dengan penjual manis yang entah kapan menjadi hafal akan dirinya.

**Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

**Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini. Didedikasikan untuk MatsuHana. Indonesia!AU. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hanamaki menatap mantap pada barang bawaannya; sebuah koper dan sebuah kardus rokok besar yang jadi rumah sementara pakaian dan barang-barangnya. Ibunya memeluknya sekali lagi, air mata wanita paruh baya itu pecah lagi kala dirasa anak bujangnya hendak merantau ke kota besar. Mencari ilmu sampai ke seberang.

Hanamaki tersenyum menenangkan ibunya. Bilang ia akan baik-baik saja. Janji tidak akan pernah lupa keluarga. Dan setelah itu, ia berlari-lari kecil menyusul kenek bus malamnya yang sudah berteriak-teriak tidak sabaran menunggu penumpang untuk segera naik.

Hanamaki duduk di samping kaca Barat, menatap ibunya sekali lagi dan melambaikan tangan terakhir kalinya. Bus berjalan perlahan, meninggalkan terminal yang mulai ditinggalkan para pengantar.

Akhirnya ia sendirian. Dan seterusnya demikian. Menjadi anak rantauan adalah salah satu impian bagi jiwa petualangannya.

Hanamaki suka ketika melihat visualisasi berbagai tempat dari balik jendela bus. Hal itu ditemukannya pada waktu dirinya ikut darmawisata sekolah dasar. Mata sipitnya terperangah saat laju bus kencang membelah jalanan, dan pemandangan di jendela besar nampak mengikuti dalam lambat. Aneh. Tapi menarik. Semenjak itu, matanya tak pernah lepas dari kaca besar bus tiap kali ia menaikinya.

Kampung halaman Hanamaki berada di seberang pulau tempatnya hendak berkuliah. Keduanya terpisah oleh sebuah selat yang kalau dilihat dalam bola dunia hanya seukuran beras. Aslinya lebih luas daripada itu.

Laut senja menuntunnya ke geladak atas. Orang ramai berfoto selfie mengabadikan merahnya laut ketika surya menelusup malu-malu meninggalkan singgasananya. Hanamaki pun juga ikut mengambil satu-dua foto senja dari geladak. Dan kemudian menghabiskan sisa perjalanan laut itu dengan menatapi laut yang perlahan menggelap hitam.

Dua jam di penyebrangan, bus turun untuk makan malam. Hanamaki tidak terlalu berselera, ia hanya menghabiskan roti dan segelas air mineral. Sisanya ia pakai untuk mengabari teman-temannya di pulau seberang dan juga ibunya. Hanya tiga puluh menit istirahat itu berlangsung dan bus kembali membelah malam dengan laju kencang.

Sedikit kecewa ketika bus masuk ke jalan bebas hambatan. Matanya hanya disuguhkan pemandangan hitam gelap di sepanjang jalan. Tidak menarik. Hanamaki merebah di sandaran memilih memejam sambil berharap imajinasi dapat membawa matanya pergi melihat hal-hal menakjubkan.

Hanamaki menggeliat pelan saat dirasa jalur bus mulai tersendat bergelombang. Ini bukan jalan bebas hambatan yang tadi. Ini jalan biasa, tapi Hanamaki tidak tahu di mana karena jarangnya perumahan dan toko di sepanjang jalan.

Hanamaki mengecek ponsel. Aplikasi asisten mutakhir di ponsel pintarnya mengatakan daerah asing; Cilegon. Hanamaki tidak ingat kalau mau menuju Jogjakarta harus melewati daerah ini.

Hanamaki memerhatikan bus yang berbelok ke area terbuka yang terang benderang. Kontras sekali dengan suasana hitam pekat di sebelumnya. Dua bangunan pendopo besar menyambut mereka. Beberapa penumpang terbangun saat bus berhenti di salah satu pendopo. Kenek bus menyahut dari depan.

"Ayo, ayo turun kita istirahat di sini."

Hanamaki membatin dan melirik jam ponsel. Oh, satu lewat lima. Pantas saja. Ini waktunya sopir berisitirahat setelah memacu bus membelah malam. Hanamaki turun dan mendaratkan tujuan pada toilet.

Setelahnya ia bingung sendiri. Waktu istirahat masih banyak tersisa. Makan, rasanya Hanamaki tidak terlalu lapar. Minum kopi, sayangnya ia tidak terlalu suka pekat kafein di dalamnya.

Dalam kebimbangan, mata sipitnya menangkap kedai kecil di pojok sana yang kadang mengepulkan uap hangat. Matanya memicing menelisik apa yang kira-kira dijual di sana.

Seorang lelaki, agak tua darinya menyapa ramah tiap orang yang mampir ke kedai kecilnya. Perlahan Hanamaki mendekati kedai dengan kepulan asap itu. Semata-mata penasaran apa gerangan yang disuguhkan di sana.

"Halo."

Tanpa lama, penjaga kedai itu menyambutnya ramah. Alis tebalnya terangkat ke atas bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang sumringah. Jarang sekali ada penjaga kedai yang ramah, terlebih-lebih dini hari begini.

Hanamaki menngangguk menanggapi sapaannya. Ia melongok sebentar ke arah kuali besar yang nampak tertanam di meja. Hanamaki menunjuk.

"Ini apa?"

Penjaga tadi tertawa mendengar pertanyaan polos Hanamaki. Tangannya yang melayani pembeli lain berhenti sebentar. Dengan sopan menjawab.

"Wedang ronde."

Hanamaki mengernyit. Nama yang asing. Namun kerongkongannya mendadak penasaran dengan sensasi minuman di dalam sana.

"Masnya mau?"

Seperti tahu saja, penjaga tadi menawarkan jualannya. Hanamaki refleks menggeleng pelan. Penjaga itu menyerahkan dua gelas wedang ronde pada pembelinya yang lain, lantas menatap Hanamaki.

"Boleh coba loh. Gratis." Katanya.

Kerongkongan Hanamaki makin gatal ingin mencoba. Tawaran itu tampak menggiurkan, terlebih gratis lho. Hanamaki tak perlu membayar.

Akhirnya Hanamaki mengangguk. Penjual tadi tersenyum sumringah melihatnya. Dengan cekatan langsung membuat minuman bernama wedang ronde itu, tak lupa bertanya mau ditambah susu kental manis atau tidak. Hanamaki mengiyakan. Matanya tak lepas dari proses pembuatan minuman hangat itu.

Oh ya, penjual tadi membuat dua gelas. Hanamaki sempat berpikir kenapa, namun segera ditepisnya karena mungkin itu untuk pelanggan lain.

Sesudah dua gelas wedang ronde mengepul hangat, penjual tadi memanggil rekannya di pojok. Meminta bergantian jaga, lantas menyerahkan satu gelas wedang ronde pada Hanamaki yang sudah menunggu. Satunya lagi ia pegang.

"Kalau boleh, bisa temani aku sebentar?" Tanyanya.

Hanamaki melirik sopir busnya yang sedang makan. Boleh lah satu-dua menit. Daripada ia sendiri menunggu. Hanamaki mengangguk, mengikuti arah lelaki tadi yang kemudian duduk di salah satu meja dengan dua kursi.

"Kenalan dulu. Aku Matsukawa." Katanya basa-basi setelah Hanamaki duduk.

"Hanamaki." Hanamaki mengangguk.

Hanamaki menyesap wedang rondenya. Sensasi hangat menelusupi kerongkongannya sampai ke lambungnya. Ajaib sekali. Rasa mual dari perutnya yang agak lama ia pendam sedari tadi mendadak hilang.

Matsukawa juga menyesap gelasnya, hingga isinya berkurang separuh.

"Kamu mahasiswa baru juga? Mau ke Jogja?" Tanyanya.

Hanamaki mengernyit heran mendengar pertanyaan Matsukawa. Lelaki itu tertawa melihat Hanamaki yang kebingungan. Lantas menjawab kalau mahasiswa rantauan memang sering terlihat di tempat istirahat ini. Hanamaki ber-oh panjang.

"Iya, baru masuk. Mau kuliah di Jogja." Hanamaki menggaruk tengkuknya.

Matsukawa mengangguk-angguk. Menyesap habis wedang rondenya hingga tandas. Lalu mengobrol satu-dua hal lagi dengan Hanamaki sampai kenek bus Hanamaki yang galak meneriaki penumpangnya untuk segera naik.

Hanamaki menyodorkan uang kertas sepuluh ribu. Matsukawa mengibaskan tangannya, menolak halus. Hanamaki tidak enak. Ia memaksa.

"Aduh, saya tidak enak masnya malah traktir saya."

Matsukawa menggeleng, "Nggak apa-apa. Tadi kan aku sudah bilang boleh coba gratis?"

Kalau bukan karena kenek berisiknya, Hanamaki akan terus memaksa Matsukawa menerima uangnya. Dengan gontai Hanamaki menyusul penumpang lain yang mulai naik satu persatu. Matsukawa yang tadi duduk saja mendadak berdiri sambil memanggilnya.

"Kalau mau bayar, besok-besok kalau kamu datang ke sini lagi!"

Hanamaki menoleh. Entah kenapa merasa senang dengan perkataan barusan. Ia tersenyum sumringah, melambai pada Matsukawa dan lantas bergegas naik sebelum pintu bus ditutup.

Baiklah, kalau ia pulang kampung dan lewat sini, ia pasti akan kembali ke kedai pojok itu lagi.

.

Desember ini, Hanamaki sudah menyisihkan sebagian uang kiriman ibunya untuk pulang. Tiga bulan sebagai mahasiswa baru ternyata tidak mudah, tapi Hanamaki sangat menikmati kehidupan barunya di sini. Bertemu kawan baru dan bersama-sama menghadapi pasang surut masalah sebagai mahasiswa baru.

Kini, libur panjang di depan mata, dan Hanamaki bertekad pulang sejenak mengisi rindu dengan keluarga dan kawan-kawan lamanya. Dan terutama, janjinya pada waktu itu.

Dengan siapa lagi kalau bukan kepada penjual wedang ronde yang bahkan bukan siapa-siapanya.

Tiket bus digenggamnya, terminal Jombor nampak ramai oleh penumpang dan pengantar. Hanamaki hanya berdua dengan tas dan kopernya. Sebagian berisi oleh-oleh dan sebagian lagi baju-bajunya. Pukul sebelas siang, bus siap berangkat menuju kampung halamannya.

Sepanjang siang matanya tak lepas dari kaca besar bus. Melihat pemandangan memang tidak pernah membuatnya bosan. Seakan perjalanan cepat sekali berlalu dan tahu-tahu saja matahari sudah tergelincir jatuh dari atas.

Hitam pekat lagi yang dapat Hanamaki lihat. Ia mendengus, namun memutuskan untuk segera tidur saja. Berharap kembali, imajinya dapat membawa matanya ke alam mimpi.

Jalan kembali berguncang. Hanamaki mengerjap-ngerjap menatap sekitar. Pohon tinggi besar sepanjang jalan. Ini dia. Yang ia sudah tunggu-tunggu. Cilegon dan tempat peristiharatannya.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, sebelum kenek bus berkata tegas, Hanamaki sudah berdiri di bangkunya.

Ia mampir dulu ke toilet. Menuntaskan panggilan alam dan lantas bergegas ke pojok pendopo yang berisi kepulan uap hangat.

Hanamaki menyeringai kala matanya menangkap sosok tinggi dengan wajah ramah menyembul di antara uap hangat. Dengan wajah berseri, Hanamaki menyapanya.

"Halo!"

Matsukawa menoleh kala menangkap suara remaja laki-laki. Matanya menyipit ramah ketika tahu itu si mahasiswa traktirannya dulu. Ia tertawa renyah.

"Aku tahu kamu pasti datang."

Hanamaki terkekeh. Telunjuknya teracung. "Satu wedang ronde."

Matsukawa mengangguk mengerti, lantas sigap membuat dua gelas ronde dengan tangannya yang cekatan. Kembali ia memanggil rekannya yang terlihat sedang duduk santai untuk menggantikannya.

Tangan Hanamaki terjulur cepat. Ia menyerahkan uang sepuluh ribu pada Matsukawa. Berniat membayar kali ini sebelum ditolak oleh penjualnya.

Matsukawa terkekeh. Mengambil uluran selembar kertas itu lantas memberinya kembalian.

"Hanya delapan ribu." Katanya.

Hanamaki mengangguk-angguk takzim. Ia mengikuti arah Matsukawa yang duduk di meja dengan dua kursi. Menyesap rondenya dan berbicara satu-dua hal sampai kenek bus berteriak tegas menyuruhnya kembali.

Dan entah sejak itu, Hanamaki selalu menantikan libur panjangnya dan perjalanan bus malamnya hanya demi secangkir ronde dari kedai itu. Dan Matsukawa, selalu menantikan pula hari-hari besar dan setia memerhatikan tiap bus hijau yang mampir demi menyapa pelanggan tetapnya yang turun dengan senyum lebar di pipinya.

.

Kini hampir dua tahun semenjak Hanamaki menjejakkan kaki sebagai perantau di pulau Jawa. Perjalanan pulang-balik sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari. Kondisi bus yang berguncang bukan lagi masalah baginya. Semuanya terasa menyenangkan, dan ditambah bonus ia dapat menghabiskan seperempat jam untuk mengobrol dengan Matsukawa.

Hanamaki cepat sekali akrab dengan lelaki itu. Padahal usianya lebih tua setahun. Mungkin karena sifat Hanamaki yang supel dan sifat Matsukawa yang ramah, makanya mereka berdua klop satu sama lain.

Tapi, dibalik keakraban mereka, mereka tidak saling menyimpan nomor telepon. Entah apa alasannya tapi mereka berdua sama-sama diam tidak mau menanyakannya. Ada perasaan malu ketika di antara mereka berdua hendak bertukar nomor.

Yang jujur saja, Hanamaki tidak mengerti.

Kenapa ia malu coba?

Tidak. Ia bukannya malu. Ia hanya ingin Matsukawa yang bertanya nomornya. Hanya itu.

Namun lelaki itu tidak sekalipun bertanya, makanya Hanamaki hanya diam.

Padahal sejujurnya, batinnya menginginkan obrolan lebih lama dibanding tiap-tiap malam pertemuan mereka di saat hari besar dan libur panjang.

Pernah, sewaktu libur Idul Fitri, Hanamaki tidak pulang kampung. Ketika Desember datang, dan Hanamaki dengan senyum sumringahnya mendatangi kedai Matsukawa, lelaki itu tampak terkejut dan berseri-seri. Seperti habis menemukan harta yang hilang. Tanpa basa-basi Matsukawa langsung menariknya duduk ke kursi tempat mereka mengobrol, dan menghabiskan dini hari tanpa berhenti berbicara.

Keduanya dirundung rindu, yang entah kapan itu datangnya.

.

Kini, di pertengahan tahun keduanya, Hanamaki sengaja mengambil cuti kuliah hingga beberapa hari. Ibunya sakit, dan Hanamaki ingin menjagai wanita itu.

Ia bersemangat sejak pagi buta. Tersenyum-senyum sambil membayangkan betapa kagetnya Matsukawa di hari non-libur panjang seperti ini. Pasti lucu. Hanamaki bergegas.

Perjalanan nampak sempurna seperti imajinasinya. Kala bus berguncang-guncang di jalan umum, yang kanan-kiri ditumbuhi pohon besar, Hanamaki sudah tidak sabar menjejakkan kaki ke tanah.

Hingga takdir berkata lain.

Pojokan pendopo itu sepi. Tidak ada lagi uap mengepul dari sana. Tidak ada lagi meja panjang dengan kuali besar tertanam di dalamnya. Tidak ada lagi sosok lelaki ramah beralis tebal yang menyapanya.

Kosong melompong.

Seperti hatinya yang mendadak bolong.

Hanamaki mendekati kedai kopi di sebelahnya, bertanya ke mana gerangan kedai wedang ronde srkaligus pemiliknya. Penjual kopi itu menggeleng sopan, tidak tahu. Hanamaki mendesah kecewa.

Batal sudah rencananya mengagetkan Matsukawa.

Hanamaki berjalan lunglai kembali ke dalam busnya. Seperempat jam terasa merangkak, padahal biasanya ia habiskan seperti hanya lima menit.

Matanya terus memandangi pojok pendopo itu.

Ke mana dia?

.

Setelahnya Hanamaki tidak melihat Matsukawa lagi. Kedai pojok itu kembali buka ketika Hanamaki pulang kampung saat libur kenaikan tingkatnya. Namun penjaga kedai itu bukan Matsukawa. Ia asing. Hanamaki tidak kenal.

Ketika Hanamaki bertanya perihal Matsukawa pada penjaga baru itu, ia hanya menjawab pendek,

"Mas Mattsun sudah pergi."

Rasanya ruh Hanamaki tertarik sejenak. Hah, apa maksudnya sudah pergi? Hanamaki semakin mendekat pada penjaga baru itu, bertanya lebih ngotot. Penjaga itu mengernyit heran sejenak sebelum menyadari kalimatnya barusan bermakna ganda.

"Maksud saya, mas Mattsunnya sudah pergi keluar kota. Nggak jaga kedai lagi.." Katanya seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangan.

Hanamaki sedikit merasa lega. Namun sisanya kecewa.

Berarti ia tidak bisa menemui Matsukawa lagi?

Kini ia menyesal kenapa dulu ia memilih pasif soal nomor telepon.

"Pergi ke kota mana?" Hanamaki masih di sana memerhatikan orang baru yang kurang cekatan dibanding Matsukawa.

"Kurang tau saya... Tapi katanya mau sekalian menetap di sana..." Jawabnya.

Hanamaki ber-oh pelan. Lantas mengangguk dan mengucap terima kasih pada orang baru itu. Ternyata Matsukawa sudah pindah dan menetap. Hanamaki merasa senang mendengarnya.

Tapi, jujur...

Hanamaki juga merasa rindu luar biasa.

.

Awal semester, tahun ketiga perkuliahannya. Sungguh tidak terasa kalau kata Hanamaki. Padahal seperti baru saja masuk kemarin. Baru saja diospek, sekarang sudah makin sibuk saja.

Hanamaki mencalonkan diri sebagai panitia kesenian di ospek tahun ini. Kebetulan juga sama dengan UKM yang Hanamaki ikuti yakni Teater. Bagi yang baru mengenal Hanamaki pasti mengira pemuda ini bakal mengambil UKM pecinta alam dibanding teater.

Hanamaki memang suka alam. Tapi di teater, ia merasa bisa melakukan apapun. Bisa menjadi apapun; raja, pahlawan, bahkan gelandangan. Maka ia tidak ragu lagi ketika temannya menyarankan untuk ikut menjadi bagian panitia ospek kampusnya.

Divisinya mencakup pementasan dan pembawa acara. Mereka dituntut tampil maksimal sebagai pemeriah acara supaya adik-adik tingkatnya merasa aman dan nyaman ketika pertama kali masuk menjadi mahasiswa di universitasnya.

Hanamaki sudah bersiap-siap sejak dini hari. Bersama rekan divisinya, mereka bahu-membahu menyiapkan segala properti selama acara berlangsung. Dan ketika pagi menjelang, dan adik-adiknya mulai mengantuk oleh materi-materi yang diberikan, saat itulah Hanamaki dan rekan-rekannya beraksi. Mereka menari, bermain drama, hingga bersama-sama mengajak adik-adik tingkatnya bermain kuis berhadiah.

Hanamaki yang kebagian memimpin acara _ice-breaking_ kali ini bertanya semangat. Adakah yang mau mengajukan diri bermain kuis bersama mereka. Penghuni kursi-kursi di depan panggung mendadak cekikikan, satu-dua malu-malu tidak berani mengacung. Hanamaki terus memberikan persuasi hingga satu anak di pojok belakang mengacung dengan semangat.

"Ya! Silahkan ke sini masnya! Perkenalan dulu!"

Suara Hanamaki yang ceria mendadak tercekat saat pengaju laki-laki itu berdiri dari kursinya. Dia berjalan santai, menatap Hanamaki yang terdiam kikuk. Mata sipit Hanamaki membola tidak percaya.

Astaga! Itu Matsukawa!

Hanamaki terdiam membatu, bahkan saat Matsukawa sudah naik ke atas panggung. Lelaki itu menyeringai usil.

"Kenalan dulu. Aku Matsukawa." Katanya setelah diberi mic oleh rekan Hanamaki.

Hanamaki yang tersadar langsung meninju bahu Matsukawa. Lantas terbahak kencang, membuat rekan-rekannya dan adik-adik tingkatnya terbujur heran.

Ia lantas memeluk lelaki itu, tidak peduli akan tatapan seluruh penghuni panggung. Senyumnya sumringah sekali, dengan semangat ia merangkul Matsukawa dan berbicara pada semua yang ada di sana.

"Kami kawan lama! Tidak perlu khawatir!" Katanya sambil nyengir.

Seluruh penghuni di sana melantunkan oh ramai-ramai, lantas bertepuk tangan. Entah sebab apa, tapi riuh sekali seakan dunia ikut menyemarakkan pertemuan mereka.

Matsukawa tersenyum hangat, berkata pelan.

"Aku tahu kamu mencariku. Sebelumnya aku memang berjualan di pendopo itu, hanya untuk bantu-bantu uang kuliahku. Setelah terkumpul, aku memang berniat keluar kota. Berkuliah di sini walaupun harus memakan waktu banyak. Dan setelah aku tahu kamu juga berkuliah di sini, aku jadi semakin giat. Kini aku bisa menyusulmu."

Hanamaki terperangah. Mendadak merasa terharu mendengar omongannya. Ia meninju bahu Matsukawa lagi, lantas berseru-seru,

"Kupikir kamu hilang ke mana! Itu anak baru yang menjaga kedaimu juga ambigu sekali menyampaikan pesan, kukira kau meninggal!"

Matsukawa terbahak kencang. Ternyata Hanamaki sudah salah paham jauh sekali.

"Tapi sekarang aku di sini kan? Oh ya, sekarang kamu seniorku, jadi..." Matsukawa membungkuk sejenak, "Mohon bimbingannya senior.."

Hanamaki tertawa lagi. Kali ini mereka tertawa bersama-sama. Hanamaki ditanyai oleh salah satu rekannya, apakah acara mau dilanjutkan atau tidak. Ia terkekeh, bilang silakan dilanjutkan dan menyuruh Matsukawa berbaris dengan peserta kuis lainnya.

Sebelum Matsukawa berbaris, lelaki jangkung itu berbisik pelan,

"Boleh nanti temani aku sebentar? Dan juga, boleh aku minta nomormu?"

**Tamat.**

* * *

_Halo! Makasih yang udah mampir di fanfiksi debut MatsuHana saia! Luv u all! Dapet inspirasi ini ketika saia pribadi nyicip wedang ronde untuk pertama kali. Ena euy. Kalian yang belum pernah harus coba ya! /lah promo_

_**Salam, MiracleUsagi.**_


End file.
